Sister x Love
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Yuzu sulit menahan perasaannya, walaupun dia bingung apa itu perasaan kesal atau malah perasaan cintanya my first debut! and Oneshoot.


[First Debut] -

"tanpa ekspresi saja dia bisa secantik itu, bagaimana kalau dia tersenyum?"

Citrus.

* * *

**_My Love Sister_**

Saburo Uta

-][-

Mata itu memang akan terus redup seperti itu. Yuzu masih memperhatikan wajah Mei dari balik buku pelajarannya. Dia akui Mei memang cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari yang bisa di kategorikan cantik dalam tipe apapun.

"tanpa ekspresi saja dia bisa secantik itu, bagaimana kalau dia tersenyum?" Yuzu membatin sambil menggoyang – goyangkan penanya.

Dia sama sekali tidak fokus jika setiap kali Mei yang mendampinginya belajar, pikirannya akan terus melesat menelusuri segala jenis imajinasi dan terus menemukan bayang wajah Mei disana.

Dan karena itu, Yuzu mulai bosan, dan memilih beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum akhirnya Mei membuka suara.

"kau mau kemana?" ucapnya menatap Yuzu dalam ekspresi datar. Yuzu bergumam, _baru ini dia bersuara._

"aku mau ke lemari es, kau mau menitip sesuatu untuk di kunyah?" Yuzu memandang wajah itu sedikit gelisah namun tetap memilih untuk tersenyum, berharap Mei merubah ekspresi datarnya itu. tapi sebaliknya, Mei kembali memandang deretan kalimat yang berjejer di buku yang berada di depannya. Yuzu kesal sekali, Mei memang sering mengabaikannya, dia sudah sering berada ditahap yang biasa – biasa saja, tapi melihat ekspresi Mei kali ini, ingin sekali Yuzu ikut mengunyahnya.

-0-

Setelah tujuh menit, Yuzu kembali dari penjelajahannya. Ada beberapa jenis makanan yang di angkutnya, tiga buah puding, bahkan ice cream juga ikut berderet di atas meja. Mei tetap tidak mengubrisnya, memberi respon kepada tindakan Yuzu itu berarti sama dengan mendukung perbuatannya. Dalam urusan ini Mei memang jago menekan mental seseorang.

"Mei, makanlah. Belajar terus menerus apa tidak membuat otak mu panas?" Yuzu mulai memenuhi mulutnya dengan beberapa sendok puding yang menyegarkan. Bahkan dia sampai menggoyang – goyang tubuhnya untuk sekedar memberi respon pada Mei, balasan atas ketidakpeduliannya.

"puding – puding ini terasa seperti sedang menari – nari di mulutku, apa kau mau Mei?, ini tidak banyak loh. Nanti keburu habis kau akan menyesal" Yuzu menyodorkan puding miliknya namun Mei tetap tidak merespon.

Yuzu kehabisan akal untuk merenggut perhatian Mei, sampai cup kedua dari puding itu habis di lahapnya, dan sepertinya Mei tetap tidak peduli. Yuzu kemudian membuka bungkus Ice cream yang tadi juga di bawahnya. Sudah sedikit cair dan dia mulai menyesal saat cairan itu tanpa sengaja mengenai buku pelajaran Mei.

Yuzu langsung terlihat canggung, dan itu berarti tatapan Mei padanya terlalu mematikan. Yuzu menunduk, merebut buku itu dan membersihkan nodanya walau tak bisa kembali seperti semula. Mei mendengus kesal, sampai Yuzu mampu mendengarnya.

"berusahalah untuk sedikit lebih dewasa jika kau memang seorang kakak" Mei meletakkan bukunya dengan keras, dari tadi kesabarannya memang sedang di uji, harusnya Yuzu tau jika Mei tidak suka dengan kekonyolan, dan Yuzu malah mempertontonkan itu.

Mei bangkit dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Yuzu disana, "jika kau tidak suka, kenapa kau mau menjadi adikku..!" teriaknya sebelum Mei berlalu dari pandangannya.

-0-

Mei terbangun dari tidurnya, kebiasaannya setelah terbangun adalah memperhatikan jam di sampingnya. Mei mengulurkan tangannya dan memandang samar dalam kegelapan sebuah jam di tangannya. Masih pukul dua pagi, dan sepertinya Mei terbangun karena sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tau. Mei berusaha untuk kembali memejamkan matanya, dua menit, enam menit dan berkali – kali dia menunggu waktu membawah nya dalam mimpi indah, namun sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Mei bertekad untuk tidak kembali tidur, dia menghidupkan lampu utama di kamarnya, saat lampu utama itu menyalah, pandangan Mei langsung tertuju pada sosok gadis di ranjang yang sama dengan yang dia tiduri tadi.

Yuzu disana, dengan posisi tidur yang sama sekali tidak beraturan memang mencerminkan sifatnya yang juga tidak beraturan. Mei mendekati kakaknya yang aneh itu, memutuskan untuk memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang terbuka.

Namun saat selimut itu baru saja hendak dia naikkan, Yuzu secara refleks merangkulnya. Mei sedikit lebih gugup dari biasanya, hembusan nafas Yuzu bahkan kini begitu terasa di wajahnya.

Berpikir jika ini tidaklah baik, Mei berusaha bangkit melepas rangkulan itu, namun terlambat karena Yuzu langsung menariknya dan Mei tau – tau sudah terbaring disisinya, di tempat dia tidur biasanya.

"eh, Yuzu. Lepaskan!" Mei mendorong tubuh dan wajah Yuzu keras hingga membuat gadis itu terbangun, mendapati Mei telah berada di pelukannya dan penuh rontahan, secara reflek Yuzu melepaskannya dengan cepat dan bangkit memandangi Yuzu di tempatnya.

"sial, kau mimpi atau sengaja?," Mei mengoceh dalam kekesalannya. Yuzu memandangi dirinya, dia ingat mimpi apa yang tadi dia alami, begitu indah. Sebab ada Mei disana, yang tadinya menaikki ranjangnya, menindih tubuhnya dan memberi kecupan indah sebelum tidurnya. Yuzu menyambut bahagia kecupan itu, membalas kecupan itu dan akhirnya mimpi itu menghilang karena dorongan Mei pada tubuhnya.

"a-aku minta maaf Mei, aku tidak tau kau ada disana... dan lagi pula.." Yuzu mulai tenang membela dirinya. "lagi pula apa?, dasar" bantah Mei masih di tempatnya.

"lagi pula ngapain kau ada disini?" Yuzu menantang Mei bicara. Tapi Mei hanya diam seribu biasa. Mei tidak menjawab, tidak, dia tidak membantah untuk menjawab saat Yuzu mendesaknya.

"katakan Mei, kenapa kau ada di atasku?" Yuzu menarik tangan Mei kencang hingga Mei merasa kesal dan tak kuasa melawan. "aku hanya menaikkan selimut untuk mu, tidak bisa?" Mei mendorong tubuh Yuzu kuat hingga tanpa sadar Yuzu merasa akan berbalik kebelakang. Dengan cepat Mei menarik tangan Yuzu, dan beranjak cepat kearahnya, menahan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin hingga Yuzu tidak jadi terjatuh. Sepersekian detik, keadaan mulai sepi, Yuzu masih berada didekapan Mei, dia mulai tenang, padahal beberapa detik tadi dia sudah bisa membayangkan tubuhnya akan jatuh kelantai dengan kepala lebih dulu menghantam ke bawah.

Yuzu bisa merasakan detak jantung Mei selama dalam dekapan, detak jantung yang mulai cepat dan terdengar keras. Bahkan kali ini Yuzu merasa dekapan Mei terlalu keras mencengkram. Yuzu berusaha menarik tubuhnya melepas pelukan Mei, namun Mei menahannya.

"tetap seperti ini" Mei berbisik pelan dan Yuzu menurut. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, namun Yuzu mulai menangkap isakan Mei di sisinya.

"Mei, kau menangis?, apa aku menyakitimu?" Yuzu ingin memandang wajah itu, tapi sepertinya Mei tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Mei, aku salah apa?" Yuzu meremas punggung Mei lebih keras, perasaannya mulai bangkit, rasa sakitnya mulai timbul. Bukan tipenya membiarkan Mei menangis tanpa sebab, karena jika bisa di katakan, Yuzu begitu amat mencintai Mei, walau gadis itu selalu mengabaikannya.

Namun semakin di abaikan, perasaan Yuzu semakin berkembang.

"aku mencintaimu Mei" Yuzu tiba – tiba bersuara, isakan Mei terhenti, tapi semua itu memiliki penyebab, Mei terdiam sesaat setelah Yuzu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mei hampir tidak bisa hitung berapa kali Yuzu mengucapkan kalimat itu, selain ucapan, sikap Yuzu pun bisa jelas terbaca jika dia mencintai Mei, namun selama ini Mei hanya berpura – pura tidak tau, dan saat ini.

"Mei, mungkin aku bukan kakak yang baik untuk mu. Tapi biarkan perasaanku ini selamanya seperti ini. Walaupun perasaan seperti ini akan membuat mu menangis" Yuzu melepas dekapan Mei perlahan. Tatapannya lurus memandangi wajah basah Mei di hadapannya. Mei menunduk namun Yuzu mengangkat wajah cantik itu pelan, membiarkan Mei memberi dirinya sendiri kesempatan bersiap sebelum menatap matanya.

"aku tidak akan memintamu untuk balik mencintaiku, karna mungkin kau membenciku. Aku tidak akan mengumbar janji jika aku akan membuatmu bahagia dengan cintaku, karena aku tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi percayalah padaku sekali saja, ini bukan perasaan sesaat yang berawal saat awal mula kau mencium ku dulu. Tapi ini perasaan nyata yang semakin lama terungkap dan saat ini mungkin aku sudah di batas ketahananku untuk memendamnya".

Mei masih terdiam, dia tidak membenci Yuzu seperti apa yang Yuzu tuduhkan, dia sama sekali tidak punya dendam pada Yuzu atas tingkah lakunya yang menyebalkan, alasan Mei mengabaikannya karena Mei tidak ingin terlalu bahagia berada disampingnya, karena Mei sadar suatu saat nanti mereka tetap akan terpisah.

"Mei-"

"diamlah..." Mei menarik tubuh Yuzu, memeluknya dan menghentikan usapan yang keluar dari mulut Yuzu dengan bibirnya. Yuzu tersentak, namun Mei tetap mengecupnya. Ada airmata yang keluar dari mata indah itu, Yuzu menyadari jika Mei menderita akan semua ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Tidak ada yang mampu mereka utarakan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya cinta membuat mereka berdamai, Yuzu paling tidak suka dengan sikap egois Mei yang seenaknya menciumnya. Namun Yuzu tau, untuk memulai itu semua, keberanian Mei memang yang paling dia banggakan.

"aku akan selamanya memilikimu Mei, bahkan sampai kau tidak lagi mampu memiliki dirimu sendiri" batin Yuzu sambil mengecup kening Mei sebelum mereka kembali tertidur.


End file.
